


Totally not a shitpost in disguise

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Tonight is the night you decide to propose to your girlfriend Spinel. Spinel x reader
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Totally not a shitpost in disguise

Everything was set up for the big day today. Today was the day that you were going to ask Spinel to marry you. At first you found this girl who claimed to be your new best friend quite irritating, but overtime her presence grew on you and you really did start to look at her as your best friend.

As you two started to grow closer, you started to look at her as more than just a friend, you started to wonder if she was truly the one that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

You had pulled out all the stops in preparing for your anniversary with Spinel. You had set up a candle lit dinner for the two of you two dine on tonight, and you had a ring to propose to her with, a cherry ring pop to be exact, she’d probably appreciate that. Now all you had to do was just sit and wait for her to arrive.

After 30 minutes Spinel comes in through the door and sees you there. Her eyes light up with hearts and she immediately jumps up in the air and wraps her arms around you to give you a big hug. Afterwards she plops down in the seat across from you and you two begin to eat together

You proceed to eat with Spinel while reminiscing with her about all of the good times that you’ve had together. The both of you are laughing and smiling the entire time.  
After dinner is finished you decide to have some desert. You had already thought ahead and purchases a red velvet cake for the both of you to share together. The smile that Spinel makes when you show it to her is worth more to you than your own life.

The both of you then proceed to begin to eat the cake, and it creates such a comfy aura for the two of you that you almost forget about what you were going to do.  
You then decide that now is the perfect time to propose to Spinel, so you proceed to reach into your pocket and pull out the ring pop when suddenly the Kool Aid Man breaks through your wall and yells “OH YEAH”!

The Kool Aid Man then pulls out a pouch of Kool Aid and proceeds to approach you menacingly, with a look that says “If you don’t take my kool aid, then I’ll take your kidney.”   
You are about to take some, when the Kool aid man trips on your anime body pillow and cracks his pitcher. Bill Nye the Science Guy then enters your house, sees the Kool Aid man on the ground and yells “Kool aid-chan, my love nooooooo”! Bill Nye then starts to cry and he throws up on you and Spinel. 

Kool Aid Man then gets up and says “I’ll be fine Bill Nye-sama, just as soon as I kill these two people like I was contracted to by my client”

Kool Aid Man then pulls out an Ak-47 and starts shooting at both you and Spinel. You look down and see that you’re bleeding from several gun shot wounds and you collapse on the ground.

Kool Aid Man stands over your dying body and you ask “who was it that sent you?” Kool Aid Man then does an anime villain laugh and says “it should be obvious, the person who sent me was Papa John!”

It all makes sense now, Papa John would never have approved your marriage to his daughter Spinel so he hired the Kool Aid Man to whack the both of you.

The Kool Aid Man then smiles and says “another job well done”. Bill Nye then looks into Kool Aid Man’s eyes and asks “can we do it now lover” Kool Aid Man smirks and says “you know it babe.

As you lay down dying, the last thing you see is the Kool Aid Man making out with Bill Nye the Science guy while Bill Nye slowly removes his clothes. 

The last thought in your head before you enter the afterlife is “is the Kool Aid inside of him cherry flavored or strawberry flavored?” 

The End


End file.
